


Collecting Kittens

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King scowled as soon as a girl appeared with stuffed kittens in her arms.





	Collecting Kittens

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King scowled as soon as a girl appeared with stuffed kittens in her arms. ''You never obtained lots and lots of pretties for your king? To the streets!'' He viewed the girl dropping toys and running. 

One alligator approached toys and cuddled them. The Sewer King's eyes widened. 

 

THE END


End file.
